


Games Without Frontiers

by Eriador117



Series: The Chocolate Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, D/s, Dom!Snape, M/M, Romance, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, snarry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the new Hogwarts teachers has taken an interest in Harry, but it's not the teacher he wishes would take an interest. An ill-advised trip has Snape coming to Harry's rescue once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Without Frontiers

Snape heard the giggle, long before he saw the two of them, sitting side by side on the lakeside. The giggle was Potter's this time, as he eyed the new DADA professor. Andrew Cooper, that was the idiot's name, but Snape didn't care about his name.

For three months he'd been watching Potter and Cooper together, many a night he had discovered Potter out after curfew, heading back from the DADA professor's office. What was Potter doing, wandering the halls at night? Snape was a professor, he was allowed to wander where he would, and if his wanderings somehow always ended up taking him to the Defence corridor, well, he tried to tell himself he was only looking out for the best interest of his student. And if anyone were to remind him that he'd never cared about Harry's best interest before, well, they would have been treated to his most fearsome glare.

For Snape was convinced that Cooper was interested in Harry Potter for more than his defence skills.

"So you'll come tonight?" Cooper was saying now, his voice carrying over the water of the lake to where Snape was standing, hidden by a tree. He was used to the shadows, spies were well suited to darkness.

Come where? Where was he taking the dratted boy?

"I'd love to," said Harry. "I've never been to a concert before."

Snape peeked round the edge of the tree, watching them. As lessons had finished for the day, Harry was no longer wearing his robe, just the school uniform that he normally wore underneath it. His jumper had been removed and was tied round his waist, a waist that Snape wondered briefly how his hands might feel pressed around it. Harry had rolled up his shirtsleeves to the elbow, already his arms were turning a delightful shade of bronze. 

The knot of Harry's tie was loosened just a little and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. It was positively indecent, flaunting his perfect skin like that! Didn't he know that Cooper could take that as a blatant invitation to do more than ought to be done between a teacher and student?

Cooper was giving Harry such a hungry look, as though Harry was a tasty morsel he wanted to devour. Harry did not seem aware of it and just smiled at the man, probably already thinking about the concert tonight.

There was nothing else for it. Snape had been saving the boy's fool hide ever since he stepped off the train in first year. Just because Voldemort was finally gone, didn't mean that Harry no longer needed protecting. The boy was far too unworldly for his own good. Agreeing on an outing with a teacher? When that teacher had been giving Harry heated looks for months? Didn't Harry know? Snape was going to have to follow them to this concert, wherever it was.

* * *

 

It was a rock concert. A _Muggle_ rock concert. Snape was still wearing his robes, but none of the audience batted an eyelid, and then when the band appeared on the stage he realised why. The lead singer could have been Snape's distant cousin, the same lank hair, hooked nose and he was dressed in a billowing black cloak. The crowd screamed in ecstasy when he flung it off to reveal himself dressed in tight leather trousers, bare chested except for two gold nipple rings. Snape tried to damp down the thought which wanted to know if Harry was pierced anywhere.

* * *

Harry's eyes were riveted to the stage, not to the man who had brought him to the concert. He was barely aware of Professor Cooper. The man on stage looked enough like Snape to have Harry's imagination runnng overtime, wondering if Snape had nipple rings. The thought brought a groan to his throat and heat to flare low down in his belly. Harry's mouth was dry and he could hardly wait to get back and spend some time alone with his hand. This concert would fuel his fantasies for months. Snape in leather. Snape singing in that deep voice of his. Snape wearing nipple rings that Harry just wanted to tug on with his teeth.

"Enjoying it?" whispered Cooper close to his ear, jarring him out of his daydream. Cooper's voice was all wrong, too high and reedy. He wanted a deep baritone to whisper in his ear, dark eyes to drown in. Cooper's hair was too blonde, his eyes too blue. Harry wasn't interested in Cooper, despite him being so much nearer to his age than Snape.

"It's fine," said Harry, wanting to move away but unable to because of the crowds pressing in on them from both sides.

Cooper used the crowds pushing them to his advantage, feeling Harry's legs and chest, pretending that he was just pushed off balance and laughing about it. Harry's face was flaming with embarrassment and shame. He was doing it deliberately and Harry just wanted to get out of there and get back to Hogwarts. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

When Cooper grabbed Harry's crotch and squeezed, Harry knew that was no accident.

"Stop it!" he said, his voice drowned out by the music and he tried to get out of the man's grasp.

"Come off it, Harry," he hissed. "What did you think tonight was? You want this, you've been after me for months."

"What?"

"You've been flirting with me ever since I arrived at Hogwarts, seeing me after class, all those evenings playing chess. What did you think that was?"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend!"

"Teachers and students can never be friends, Harry. But we can do other things. You're just waiting for me to fuck you, aren't you?" Cooper sidled closer to Harry, wrapping his legs around Harry's so that he couldn't move away and thrust his groin against Harry's hip. O,h God, the man was hard and Harry wished he'd never agreed to come to this stupid concert!

"Let go of me!" begged Harry. "I want to go home!"

"You're not going any-"

"Professor Cooper. Mr. Potter, what an intriguing coincidence," drawled the voice of Harry's dreams and he almost fell to the floor with relief. "Out of school after hours, Mr. Potter? The headmaster will not be pleased. You will accompany me back to Hogwarts for detention. Professor Cooper is of course welcome to stay as long as he likes."

"Yes, sir," said a chastened Harry. He'd never been so pleased to see Professor Snape in his life. He was worried that he wouldn't have been able to get himself out of that sticky situation. He was an idiot, thinking that Cooper was only interested in friendship. When would he learn?

Cooper was glaring at Snape and then at Harry. "Harry is my guest, I have cleared it with the headmaster. He can stay," he said with a triumphant grin.

"Do you wish to stay?" Snape asked him. Oh, God, did Snape know what Cooper had said?

"No, sir. I want to go home."

"Very well, after you," said Snape. Cooper released Harry's legs and he made his way to the edge of the crowd as Snape followed behind him. The Muggles made way for Snape as though he was cutting a swathe through them with a scythe. Once he arrived next to Harry, Snape touched his elbow and Apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Did the headmaster know you were out tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, I won't be giving you a detention then."

"Can you give me one for being stupid?" asked Harry.

"No, if the teachers did that, there would hardly be time for lessons, would there?" Snape smirked and Harry found himself grinning back.

"I was stupid, though. Going off alone with him like that. I thought he was just being friendly."

"Potter..." Snape seemed unsure of himself then. "Would you like to talk about it? You can join me in my rooms for a drink. I think you need it."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry and followed him down to the dungeons. He felt no qualms about being alone with Snape, in fact relished the thought that he would get to see him in a setting that wasn't class or detention.

"Sit," said Snape once they were in his living room. Harry took an armchair nearest the fire and sat there with his arms around his waist. He couldn't shake off the feeling he'd just had a narrow escape.

"Here," Snape thrust a glass of firewhiskey at him. Harry stared at the dancing flames.

"I don't think the headmaster would approve of you giving me alcohol, sir."

"It's medicinal," replied Snape. "Good for shock."

"Oh, all right then," said Harry and took a sip. It burned his mouth and all the way down his windpipe until it settled like a small fire in his stomach. He didn't drink anymore of it and set the glass down on the floor.

"Had you no idea, Harry? None at all as to what Cooper might want with you?"

"No, I thought he was just being friendly. I wasn't interested in him like that. I thought we were just friends."

"Has he made any other advances towards you, Harry?"

"No, sir. Just tonight." Harry glanced up and watched Snape as he sipped his own firewhiskey. Harry was fascinated by the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he drank the liquid, the way his tapered fingers held the glass. Harry had always been fascinated by the man's hands and that turned his thoughts in another direction entirely. How those hands might feel against his skin.

"Thank you, professor," said Harry softly and standing up. He couldn't stay here too much longer or he might be tempted to do something foolish like throw himself on his professor's lap and kiss him until the sun came up, not that he'd even know when that happened being in a dungeon without windows. "You saved me from something tonight. He told me he wanted to fuck me. I think he may even have forced me if you hadn't been there."

Snape's head snapped up and his eyes bored into Harry's.

"I never wanted to fuck you, Harry. I wanted to make love to you," said Snape sadly. "But you're a student."

Harry didn't hear the end of the sentence. He was stuck on the make love part. Snape wanted to make love to him? Snape wanted him? His knees turned to water and he tried to swallow around the golf ball that had decided to get stuck in his throat. Snape wanted him?

Harry turned, his cock a hard ache in his trousers and fell to his knees in front of Snape's chair.

"Please, professor, that's what I want," he looked up once, then bowed his head, feeling the heat of Snape's gaze on his hair and neck.

* * *

Snape sucked in a gasp. Harry had done it so naturally, that submissive pose as if he knew what he was asking for. Snape wasn't so sure that Harry did. After all, if he hadn't picked up on Cooper's obvious flirting, how much experience did the boy have?

"Harry, are you a virgin?" There was a pause as Harry debated his answer. Snape knew the answer even before Harry uttered a soft "yes, sir". The pause was hint enough. Oh, Snape could get very used to Harry Potter on his knees. Snape's cock was already hard at the thought of what else Harry might be able to do on his knees.

"What have you done?" asked Snape, reaching out to pet Harry's hair. The boy hummed in pleasure.

"Done, sir?"

"Yes, kissing, touching. How far have you gone with anyone?"

"Um, just kissing, sir. And I've - you know - touched myself."

Snape tilted Harry's chin up and watched the blush stain his cheeks. "So you've never performed fellatio or received it?"

Harry looked blank. Snape rolled his eyes. "Your vocabulary needs improving, Potter. I dislike vulgarity, but you may be more familiar with the slang term, blow-job?" 

Harry's eyes widened as he flushed even more. Delectable, thought Snape and wondered what else he could do to make the boy blush. "No, sir, I've never done that."

"Would you like to?"

"S- sir," he stammered, lowering his head. "If I'm allowed."

Snape was astounded. Who would have thought that the Gryffindor golden boy was a natural submissive when it came to the pleasures of the flesh? Oh, there was so much Snape wanted to teach him, wanted to do to him, but not tonight. Tonight Harry was a scared virgin who was afraid of doing something wrong. Snape wouldn't punish him if he did, but there would come a time when he would.

"Very well," said Snape, lowering his hand to the zip of his trousers. "You may pleasure me with your mouth and if you do it well, I will allow you to come tonight."

Harry groaned and angled himself so that he was as near to Snape's chair as he could get without being in it. "Oh, please, sir, yes!"

Such eagerness. He would be a delight to tame.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. He was about to do something he had dreamed of and imagined so often, sucking on Snape's cock. His mouth watered even before he lowered his lips. His own erection was a throbbing mass of flesh between his legs and he was determined to make it so good for Snape so that he could come too. He wasn't sure what Snape would do if he performed badly, but he guessed some sort of punishment would be in order. Harry shuddered with desire as he wondered what form that punishment might take.

How had Snape known that Harry wanted to give control over to someone else? For Harry wasn't even sure of it himself until he'd fallen to his knees. That position had just felt so right to him. Snape was the master of his heart, wasn't it only fitting that he was master of Harry's body too?

Harry glanced up at Sanpe one last time, before wrapping his lips around the tip of Snape's large cock. Oh, God, this was heaven, the musky heady scent, the little gasps and groans coming from Snape. Harry sucked and licked as though it was a lollipop, but no sweet had ever tasted this good. His heart was thudding in his chest it was a wonder Snape couldn't hear it. Harry's cock ached for a touch, but he restrained himself with difficulty, concentrating on what he was doing to Snape.

"Harry," Snape guided his head away, his voice sounding ragged and hoarse. "You may continue with your hands. I'm going to come soon and you don't have to swallow tonight."

"Oh, please, sir, I want to! I'll swallow, I promise!"

"If you insist," Snape smiled down at him, causing Harry's heart to beat even faster. His master smiled at him!

He set to with a vengeance, sucking and licking, wanting the man to come, wanting to feel it in his throat, wanting to taste it. Harry groaned around the cock in his mouth, feeling his own arousal getting stronger at just the idea of swallowing Snape's come. He felt Snape grab his hair, as he stiffened in the chair and suddenly Harry's mouth and throat were flooded with the tase of Snape's seed. He swallowed like a drowing man taking in water and the extra stimulus was too much for Harry, the orgasm was ripped from him without his cock ever being touched. Harry moaned and grabbed Snape's leg as the tremors wracked his body.

"Harry," said Snape sternly once he'd come down from his own orgasm. "You came without permission, didn't you?"

Harry slowly let Snape's cock slip from his mouth and looked up at his master, part in fear, part in desire. "I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't help it," he whispered.

"I didn't want to punish you tonight, Harry, but you give me no choice. You have to learn control."

"Yes, sir," Harry lowered his head again and felt so ashamed that he'd come so easily.

"Remove your trousers and underwear, Harry, and then lie down over my lap."

"Sir?"

"The longer you wait to obey, the more strokes you will get."

Snape was going to spank him? Oh, dear, even that thought was enough to get the blood flowing south again and Harry hastily obeyed, tugging down his trousers and boxers at the same time. He'd been spanked before as a child and he remembered that it hurt a lot, but he could never remember the thought of it ever making him hard.

He walked to Snape's chair and waited for further instructions. "Hands and feet on the floor, Harry. Your middle across my lap."

Harry got into position, his face flaming anew as he realised that Snape as well as spanking his arse would get a really good view of it. He didn't think anyone had ever stared at it with the same intensity which Snape seemed to be giving it now.

"Are you ready?" asked Snape but before Harry could reply, he knew Snape's hand as a burning flame of agony across the cheeks of his bottom. God, it stung like mad and made his eyes water. "Count the strokes, Harry."

"O - one."

Another whack and he tried to wriggle away from it, but Snape placed a firm hand on the small of his back, keeping him in place. "Try and move away again, Harry and you will get three extra strokes."

"T- t-hree." Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the pain but didn't move.

"F-f-four," he sobbed to Snape's knees. How many more were there? His backside was on fire but he daren't move.

By the seventh one, he was hard again, his erection pressing agaisnt Snape's thigh. He just hoped the man wouldn't notice it and he prayed that he wouldn't come again like this, over Snape's lap being spanked like a child.

"T-ten!" screamed Harry and then he felt soothing fingers caressing his skin, soothing it and he couldn't stop sobbing, feeling tears trickle under his glasses and land with soft pops on the dungeon floor.

"Ssh, Harry, it's over now. You've been such a good boy, I think you deserve a treat, don't you?"

"N- no, sir. I wasn't good, I got hard when you were punishing me, I don't deserve it."

Snape lifed him up, so that Harry was sitting in the man's lap, his legs dangling over the sides and he wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and lay his head on the man's shoulder, still sobbing a little. Snape's hands stroked his tear stained cheeks before moving down to his neck, his chest. It felt so good to be touched so tenderly after the spanking and Harry arched automatically into the touch.

"I know you were hard, Harry. I could feel your cock pressing against my leg, so eager, so wanting for attention. But you didn't come that time, did you? You're already learning control. I'm going to touch you, Harry. I'm going to have you writhing on my lap, but you won't come until I tell you to, will you?"

"No, sir."

"Good boy."

And then Harry felt hands on him, grasping his length firmly and stroking to a steady rythym. Snape took him to the edge again and again until Harry felt no sensations but those in his cock and sac. He wanted to come so badly but he managed to keep himself in check until Snape whispered in his ear. "Come for me, Harry. Come for me now."

Harry arched his body and thrust into those waiting hands, spurting long ropes of come over Snape's hands and his own stomach. His legs felt like jelly and he didn't think he could move. "Thank you, sir," he said, turning his face and kissing Snape full on the mouth. The older man moaned and kissed him back with equal fervour, gripping Harry's shoulders to keep him in place. Harry wasn't going anywhere.

He was where he belonged.

In his Master's arms. 

THE END


End file.
